Truth to Freedom
by SnowballTheLittleFluffball
Summary: A boy who seeks freedom unintentionally met with the man who founded truth. Two Fools. One world. How will their relationship affect their journey together? Warning: BL and other mature content in future chapters. Follows P5 but with a slight twist. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Atlus. Besides if I own Persona, I would make both genders playable and LGBT options available (๑̴̤̆ꈊ̴̤̆) and probably make a yaoi anime out of it.

This fic might contain strong language and some other horrific stuff that might trigger sone people so either proceed with caution, skip it (I'll put le'warning before it happens) or don't read. Also it's my first attempt to make a slightly dark fanfic so it might seem... Off at some part I guess?

Also the fact that I did beta'd this but there may still be some grammatical errors and this contains BL /Yaoi between the two FOOLS. One fool is sealed so he doesn't count ｡ﾟ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾟ｡ and the whole topic of masks. There will be a LOT of reference for that one topic. It's called Persona anyway xD

Other that, it's my first story, go easy on me T-T Now that I have said what I needed to say... should probably shut up and let you read. PEACE.ヽ・・ノ

(Ő‿Ő)(Ő‿Ő)

Amamiya Ren waited patiently in his interrogation room. His whole entire being was still quite light headed due to the drugs the cops gave him. How much did they injected? He was still a growing teenager. Considering the fact that the cops were quite brutal with him before, they'd probably gave him an adult dosage. Or _more_ even.

An empty square of nothingness surrounded him. No clocks, no windows, nothing to indicate the time of day it was. A hanging lightbulb above his head was the only source of light he had in the godforsaken room. The blue filter it had just signified how empty the room was. A simple chair that he was sitting on, a table in front and another chair. But it had nothing on it.

He sat there, alone with his thoughts, or at least the remnants of his thoughts, as he tried to remember what happened before his capture. But all he could see were scattered memories that couldn't make sense whatsoever.

A talking cat who seemed to know how to infiltrate and sneak through security.

A spaceship. Since when did he go up to _space_?

A teacher maid. Wasn't that supposed to be illegal?

A group of friends, who all shared the same beliefs as he did.

A castle of a corrupted educator.

A bank. Did he rob the bank or was he just caught in the misfire?

And...

A cop who seemed to know more than what meets the eye.

 _...- I fail?_

He heard a voice, a voice similar to himself. But more vulnerable. Weak. Feeble.

 _What if I fail to convince her? What if... What if I'll die? Everything will be wasted! My team, our beliefs, they're gonna fucking die! What the hell can I do then!? Nothing, cuz I'm fucking dead!_

 _Wow_ , he mused to himself, _I sound so desperate,_ but even then he couldn't find any other way to break reality. So how was he going to go back? Was he even going to escape alive? At that point, his hope was diminished into a small match. Not that he _had_ a big one in the first place.

 _Calm yourself._

Ren gently rubbed the area between his eyes, surprised when he heard another voice, _Who is it?_ He wondered to himself. A voice more calm and controlled. Experienced. _Comforting_

 _You're going to be alright. Believe in yourself. I know your teammates and I do._

A click of a door brought his attention forwards, a young woman in her late twenties sauntered into the room. A dull black suit was what she wore and a small chocolate colored suitcase was in her small, delicate hands. But what caught his attention was her hair. A cloud of silver. A hazed image of a man materialized inside Rens' thoughts. A soft smile was seen. But who was he?

 _No matter how bad the situation is, you can pull it through. Even if I'm not with you physicaly, I_ will _be there for you._

"I never expected it to be you, Kurusu Akira," the woman said before her eyes locked onto Ren's own black orbs, "or should I say 'Amamiya Ren?' " she spited, her face devoid of emotion but her tone harsh and cold as ice.

The boy let out an empty laugh, somewhat, "It's been a while... Nījima Sae." Ren remarked back, his voice slightly playful as he recognized the woman even with his jumbled up memories.

 _B-but still... If I fail then everything we worked hard for..._

"It would seem you're sober enough to recognize me," the woman said, walking over to him before she almost stepped on a glass object. Confusion crept onto her beautiful face, and she glared hard at the object when she saw it, mumbling a curse to the one who injected the poor boy.

She took a seat on the other side as she examined the boy in front of her. Dark, purple bruises covered the sides of his face. Dried out blood staining his clothes. Calloused, wounded hands trying to ease a headache. The kid has been through hell.

 _But you know. You know your limits. If not then how could you say yes to the plan in the first place? I know you can pull this off, you are you. And we will be right behind you, supporting you._

Sae placed the suitcase on the table, opening it with a soft click as she placed the first file in the middle, " Since you're up and about, I suggest you start answering the questions that I have, Amamiya," she started, eyes glaring holes into him, "but remember this: anything can happen here. I have no means to stop them, nor the time to. So either don't say anything and let it happen or speak."

 _You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance._

"What do you need to know?" Was all he asked to her. Sae glanced over to the teen, trying to gather her thoughts as she had quite a few questions inside her mind. Too many to count. Never had she encountered a case like Amamiya Ren before.

She prepared the files before she started to fire her questions at him, "The reports have stated that you are a member of the Phantom Thieves. But my guess is that you are instead the _ringleader_ for them. Is that true?"

Ren didn't say anything in particular, remaining to stay silent. But his silence was all the confirmation she needed, "I would be surprised if you're not the leader, to be honest. But the fact remains unanswered," her stern, amber eyes met his own cold, hazy charcol orbs, "what was your objective? Why did you do it? Why cuse a major incident like this? When did you discover that 'world' you speak of? And how, exactly, do you steal the 'hearts' of people you've targeted?" She began.

 _This is truly an unjust game. Your chance of winning is almost none._

The boy wasn't fazed by her at all. In fact, he sort of anticipated it. She continued her questioning, "I didn't think it was an innocent little prank, but I can't assemble a case for prosecution due to the unknown method you're using. So start talking, right from the very beginning," she demanded.

But even with her threats, he was still worried about the teammates he had left behind, "The others," he started, "they escaped?"

 _But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet another posibility open for you._

The woman looked at the boy, her face still void of emotion, "Yes, they did. I suspect you have something to do with it. A decoy for them to escape." She remarked. Ren gave out an empty chuckle, but felt like a proud father when he heard the statement.

"They're good people," he started, "worthy to be called phantoms." And he was quite proud of the team he trained.

 _I beg of you. Please overcome this game and save the world._

Sae narrowed her eyes at him, scribbling on a few notes she prepared with her, "Cocky, even in this situation." She commented before crossing her arms over her breast, "Now start speaking."

Ren closed his eyes, refocusing his mind to think back. The day he first started his journey. All he could remember was a warm and gentle voice, encouraging him.

 _Remember them well, Joker-kun._

And so he spoke.


	2. Chapter 1: The Week Before Part 1

**_Thx for all the follows :3 here's crappie 2, enjoy~_**

 ** _A bit boring but it's the introduction_**.

 _Aoyama Itcchōme, Tōkyō Prefecture, April 4th 2016, 13:41_

It was a calm, Monday morning in Aoyama Icchōme. A metro station filled with life in Tōkyō. From early morning, traffic started building up. Crowds of pedestrians, shoppers and others could be seen walking along the pavements outside the shops or trying to cross the road.

The noise of cars and taxis hooting, or of scooters, flying past was deafening. Anyone who stopped by to watch the scene was amazed at the number of vehicles zooming past or crawling along when caught at the traffic lights. But what amazed them more were the larger amount of people walking.

Headphones were worn to block out any outside noises while listening to their own little world, couples' hands connected as they whisper sweet words amongst themselves, a magazine or a newspaper in hand as they walk across the pavement, salarymen and women rushing towards their office.

In the bustling streets, Shūjin Academy stood in the centre tall and proud. One of the most prestigious schools in all of Tōkyō, famous for taking in intelligent and talented students within their ranks, strict regulations to follow and nation famous teachers.

The most infamous would be their sports teacher. Not only was he known throughout Japan, but also won a gold medal in the Olympics for volleyball before.

With a reputation as well known as this, Shūjin Academy was one of the hardest schools to enrol. But even with them having one of them of the highest status', there will always be sin hiding behind each virtue. Light cannot exist without darkness.

"Come on, everyone! It's just 50 more!" A black haired sports teacher yelled out to his students on the ground. Dust covering their once pristine clothes, bodies tired from their activity. Sweat flowed freely down their soft skin, the stench of body odour was strong. Look closer, many of the students had bandages underneath their clothing. Dark crimson liquid started to seep out of their closed wounds, from a small, almost invisible dot to a large stain that seemed like someone spilt a bucket full of red paint. The dull aching pain was felt throughout their whole bodies.

The training they were doing was simple push-ups, in the morning was when they started. The sun was already out if its hiding hole and was shining proudly above them in the vast, blue sky. How many hours did they train for? They didn't know. All because of the pain they were enduring. But even so, they gritted their teeth and didn't say anything. Even if they were at their limits.

One student fell on the ground, hands trembling in agony. He breath was laboured, struggling to fill his lungs with oxygen and give his body the rest it needed. His clothes were all drenched in his sweat. He was still trying to move his arms, trembling with fatigue, _Come on..._ The boy pleaded his body in a desperate voice, _Get up before he notices me!_

Unfortunately for him, the teacher did notice him when the boy fell face flat on the ground. The young student slowly looked up, and instantly regretted his decision. Those black, orbs of the teachers' were not of care or worry... It was perverted and barbaric.

He started to quiver in fear, his fatigue seemed like nothing compared to the horror he was about to face. The student heard the footsteps coming ever so closer, and his mind started racing, heartbeat pounding on his eardrums that he was sure he was going to go deaf, _No... No no no... No more... Please.. I beg of you... Please..._

The teacher walked over towards him and _accidentally_ stepped on his hand, earning an anguished cry from him. But he simply smiled, not even an apology to the poor student who was desperately trying to get his hand away from the foot.

But the more he watched the hopeless struggle, the more sadistic and cruel his smirk became, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't _mean_ to," he said in a playful tone before getting down onto his knees, his hand grabbed the wet hair of his student as he hanked his head upwards, "100 more push-ups for you, I'm afraid."

The expression on the students' face was pure horror, tears of pain were flowing out of his tired eyes, but he didn't cry out. Even though he wanted to cry and scream in anguish, he wouldn't dare to. Besides, showing your weakness only makes the man angrier and give them more training. So with no other choice, he steeled himself more and prayed to god.

The man stood up gleefully, a sinister smile still stuck on his features before noticing the horrified expressions of the students, "And what are you all looking at?" Was all he said before the other students resumed their training in fear.I

n the principal's office, an obese, bald old man was sitting on his work chair, one of his hand was on writing several notes while the other hand was holding a telephone up to his ear. He was talking with someone, his expression filled with annoyance and worry but speech still formal, "Forgive me but, I don't understand sir. This is a prestigious school filled with geniuses and strong athletes," he argued, a hint of worry in his voice. But not for the safety of the students, but rather the reputation of the school. By letting a delinquent in, the schools' status will drop dramatically, giving a bad impression from the public.

The principal looked outside of his window, a silent sigh escaped his lips as he still couldn't understand what the other man was proposing to him. Enrolling a **_delinquent_**? Was he out of his mind? He would never do such a thing, "Besides, enrolling a delinquent here will lower our reputation. What will happen then?" He asked, his voice grave as he tried to think of the possible future. And all he could see was ruin and failure.

The other line sighed a breath of displeasure, their irritation was held back due to the fact the principal was a henchman of theirs, " _We need him in your school to keep an eye on him, don't forget about the contract you signed_." They warned the principal, their voice laced with venom.

Feeling a headache was coming, the other line thought up a good enough reason to at least convince the stubborn principal, " _Then why don't you think of it like this..._ " They trailed off, hoping that he would at least listen to what they had to say.

The principal rose a thick eyebrow, interested, "Think of it like what?" He repeated the question one more time.

The figure almost rolled their eyes, _Too gullible_ , was what they thought of him before explaining their plan, " _He is a delinquent that needs reforming. So what better reason to enrol him into a prestigious school? If words are out saying that Shūjin reformed a delinquent into an honourable student then won't that boost the schools' reputation by, let's say... 50%?_ " They suggested, already knowing the answer the principal was about to say.

Looking out to the window again, the principal was taken backed by the proposal. It was a good point, and it could very well increase their status, his status, higher. So being the foolish and ignorant man he was, he simply replied, "Very well then. I'll take him in."

 _Inaba, Yamanashi Prefecture, 15:50_

Hanamura Yōsuke sighed as he looked at his papers on his desk. Grabbing his hair in frustration, he let out a groan as he rested his forehead on the table, "Oh man... Why did I agree with dad to take over for today?" He let out a sigh of exhaustion, leaning on the head of the office chair.

The work kept on piling over and over again that he was sure he would drown in a sea of reports. It was worst since quite a few were holiday still and he needed staff members ASAP. He scratched him not so itchy head, grabbing one of the paper and read it through before narrowing his eyes. Straightening his posture, he began to read the file.

 _Name: Amamiya Ren_

 _Address: 405-0056 Yamanashi Prefecture, Fuefuki city, Inaba town, Ichinomiyachoichinomiya, 05-07-99_

 _Mobile: 81 9824 648_

 _Telephone: 81 6492 8801_

 _Email: amamiyaren000gmail_

 ** _(Note: don't call these numbers it's made up and the com isn't inserted cuz well, its gonna get erased soo yeah)_**

 _Amamiya? That name sounds a bit familiar..._ He thought to himself, the memory just at the tip of his tongue but couldn't get it out. Wasn't he the kid that works 11 part-time jobs while going to school? The one with black hair and has an " _I-don't-give-a-fuck_ " attitude, but at the same time kind of reminded himself of his partner back in the city.

He was the type that prefers to keep things to himself, even if he was _nice_ to other people. Facing his shadow years before really made Yōsuke a bit sensitive and could read people more easily than before. Talking about his partner, he thought to himself, he wondered how he's doing? Tapping his finger on the desk, his mind returned back to reality when a knock on a door was heard.

"Come in," he called out to the guest. The wooden door opened, revealing a boy in a black hoodie. Yōsuke immediately recognize the boy as he just saw his profile before, "Amamiya-san?" He questioned, standing up to show respect for his employee. It was a bit of a habit since his father drilled the basics down into his thick skull. Gesturing the seat in front of him, he said, "Sit down, is there anything I can help you with?"

Ren declined by shaking his head, holding on to a couple folders. The fact that his hands were shaking didn't go unnoticed by Yōsuke, or that his face was showing signs of distress. Both mentally and physically. Never a good sign.

"I-I'm just here to give you this. I'm... M-moving.. To the city, I mean... so I'm quitting my part-time jobs," he managed to spoke, albeit stuttering quite a bit.

Yōsuke frowned, detecting something was wrong with him. Or if something happened. He didn't know, but what he did know was that the boy in front of him was tormenting. But from the looks of the situation, Ren didn't want to talk about it, "You're one of our best employees, though. That's a shame," he said, wanting the boy to at least cheer up a bit. Seeing the slight glimmer of hope, albeit a small one, was more than enough, "I hope the city treats you well then, it can be pretty exhausting there, believe me," he chuckled, remembering the time when he visited Yu but then got lost. Can you really blame him? He hadn't been in the gigantic metropolis for years.

Ren nodded his head, handing over a file to Yōsuke with shaky hands. Again, it went unnoticed by the manager, "I'll be going then," the boy said almost robotically, walking towards the door. Or more like power walking as he seemed ready to run away from everything.

Yōsuke sighed, feeling sympathetic towards the boy. He was obviously having trouble with something. Looking at the light brown file folder, he narrowed his eyes when he saw a symbol that he was all too familiar with. A police badge.

Opening the file, he skimmed and scanned through it as he drank a cup of coffee before almost choking on it when he saw a particular line, _W-wait.. What!?_ Reading the application again, he widened his eyes at the reason why he was quitting.

 _Reason for dismission: criminal offence._

 _Amagi Inn, 18:28_

"You're quitting because of this, Ren-kun?" A woman of unparalleled beauty and the current owner of Amagi Inn, Amagi Yukiko, asked, looking at the young boy in disbelief. Ren didn't say anything, biting his lip dauntingly. It was the main of the reason why he wanted to run away as soon as he gave the folder to his managers, but the Amagi liked him too much.

He stayed quiet, not wanting to do any more harm than good. Yukiko narrowed her eyes before looking back at the folder, reading just one more time, "Reason for dismission... Criminal offence... You don't look like a criminal, Ren-kun. You're too sweet for that," she said, not believing anything that was written on paper. She had learned that the hard way when those disgusting murders took place years ago.

Ren let out an empty laugh, voice devoid of emotion, "You may never know, Amagi-san. Everyone judges too quickly anyway," he said, looking away from her, "Besides, I'm leaving soon..." Still, Yukiko didn't believe a single thing.

She scrunched her nose in disgust at the file, looking at the poor boy sympathetically, "Well, at least its just a probation. It's better than being stuck in prison where there are even worse criminals living there," she said, trying to bring the mood to slightly. The boy kept on being quiet.

The woman took a step towards him, Ren was taken off guard when she suddenly wrapped her petite arms around him. From the moment Ren walked into her office, he looked like he was about to cry. Wanting nothing but to hide in a rabbit hole and never come out. It was the reason why she asked him to stay longer because she knew he was hurting inside.

"I still don't believe anything that the file said," she said, rubbing her hand on his broad back, "I learned the hard way that the truth must be grasped be grasp before making our final judgement," she remembered the time when he first applied for the part-time job in the inn as the receptionist. He was a shy young lad, barely speaking a word or two other than work-related things.

Remembering all those things, how small they were, there was something off about the file. Maybe it was because of the time she solved the case all those years ago that she developed a sixth sense for finding truth first? She let go of her embrace on the boy, observing his expression. His features were void of emotions, but his eyes told her another thing. Those black orbs of his seemed overwhelmed, a mixture of anger, sorrow and relief all in one.

"I guess that's true," he finally said, agreeing that it was at least better than being stuck in one cell. But even so, he was already locked inside one. She just couldn't see it, "But a probation officer has to keep checking up on me," he added.

She let out an understanding sigh, "That's true, who are they anyway?" She asked curiously, worried for the boy in front of her. What if the were one of those corrupted officers that would take advantage of every situation they were presented?

Ren shook his head, "I don't know, but I think his name Narukami Yu," he answered reluctantly, biting down on his lip while looking away from her.

Yukiko widened her eyes when she heard the familiar name, almost smiling as she breathed out a sigh of relief, "Oh, it's just Yu-kun. I was worried for a second there," she admitted, patting her chest lightly to calm down her beating heart. She swore if it was someone else, she would burn them in a sea of flames. And yes, before any of you ask, she treated Ren like the little brother she never had. Maybe she was becoming more like Yu towards Nanako a bit...

Ren blinked his eyes once, then twice to digest the information she said to him, "Amagi-san, you know him?" He asked, surprised to hear her speak so closely about him. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was somewhat curious about the mystery man.

Yukiko smiled as she patted his shoulder, "Yu-kun is... Very special, Ren-kun. You actually remind me a bit of him," she said, looking over towards the picture she had on her desk. The time when Yu was on break and came back to Inaba... Only to find out there was another mystery they needed to solve...

"Yu-kun is the type of person that you can really trust, as he doesn't like being lied to. He's quiet, polite, and a really cool-headed person. He values friendship more over what that person did," her mind instantly drifted to the real killer in Inaba before bitting her lip, "I think you'll get along quite well along with him," she said, changing her sight over towards the young boy.

Ren closed his mouth as he listened to her speak highly of this Narukami person. Was he really like what she said he was? To be completely honest with her, he didn't believe anything she said. He already lost all hope for the world years ago, anyway.


	3. Chapter 2: The Week Before Part 2

_**NEW CHARACTERS UP AHEAD! Also, this is Yu's side of the story so enjoy! But kinda boring though, I wrote it then fell asleep. Whoops. I hope you enjoy the blast from the past cuz here comes the side characters (are they really side characters cuz I don't know myself lolz) that no one asks for but will turn your frown upside down (hopefully)**_

* * *

 _Shibuya, Tenshin Dōjō, April 7th 2016_

Tenshin Shoden Katori Shinto-ryū Dōjō. A sacred temple that allows the old and the young to study the way of the katana. It was one of the few, but well maintained historical architectures of Japan. Surrounded by nothing but a sea of forest, one would think the temples' location was at the foot of the mountains. The only way to indicate it was in the city was the skyscrapers towering over all to marvel at.

The oldest known school of Japanese sword instruction. Katori Shinto-Ryu has seen 20 headmasters since it's inception in 1447. The school engages the katana, bo staff, naginata, the spear, and hand-to-hand jujitsu style combat. The headmasters of Katori Shinto-Ryu are given the title of Living National Treasures of Japan.

Students were both locals and foreigners that wanted to learn the art, some out of curiosity, some thought it was " _hip_ " and " _cool_ ", others wanted to preserve the legacy of the previous samurai. Regardless of the reason, the temple accepted all.

It was morning and the shrine maidens awakened from their warm and comfortable futons to get ready for the busy day they had for themselves. Clean the field, mop the floor, dust the dirt, prepare breakfast, gather water. It was their daily job, to do chores for the temple.

A man was walking along the hallowed hallways of the temple, a simple grey kimono was his everyday attire. His sleeves were ripped, showing his strong muscles that were wrapped in bandages all the way to his knuckles. A sword gripped tightly near his hip, his destination was the battlefield where his students were all gathered. A man in his late 30's, a single piercing was on his left ear. A short stubble graced his stern face. All the maidens ceased their activities when they saw him and immediately bowed in respect for the man.

Tōdō Naoya bowed back, thanking the maidens for their hard work every day before continuing his journey. He didn't want to be late, especially since he was the world known famous headmaster of the dōjō. Even more so since he was the youngest headmaster, but more importantly was when two of his top students were going to spar soon.

Inside the temple was an open space. A master swordsman overseeing a few dozens of students underneath him. They were all trained diligently and followed the ways of the old. The students sat quietly at the side, allowing space for the battle to commence.

Naoya stole a glance at both fighters, they were the best of the best. One was the student who followed all the styles faithfully, and the other adjusted the technique and created his own style. But one was stubborn and careless. Cocky, even. The other was like water flowing in a calm river. Composed, poised, and had a high level of self-possession.

He already knew who the victor was. But it was always refreshing to see his favourite student improve on his style at a steady pace. Just what he had expected from the student who had studied under him for 7 years.

* * *

 _Training field_

Narukami Yu stared undauntingly against his opponent who had an arrogant grin on his face, _Him again..._ He couldn't help but think. His opponent was none other than the second best fighter in the temple, Masamune Keiji, a blond-haired man with the most overconfident and conceited grin on his face. The man always thought himself to be superior over the other students and considered himself the best because he just joined the temple two years ago. He may be a rookie, but his attitude towards the seniors and juniors were just rude.

His opponent had already taken his stance, the traditional _Seigen no Kamae_ stance. His right foot forwards and his sword was held in front of him with both hands. It was an attack stance. From the looks of things, Keiji was ready to do a quick stab or slash move. Judging from the height of the sword's angle, he would say either his left or right side. So not the head, but his senses were telling him that he was aiming for his stomach.

Having been learning for years, Yu had already anticipated his moves as his opponent went in for the kill impatiently before the silver-haired man took his stance. For years he would always wonder to himself why he took up sword fighting at first. And his answer was the moment Yu stepped on Inaba's grounds.

Those years of fighting Shadows were literal life or death situations that he could not fathom which forced his body to react faster. Rules were meant to be broken anyway. Staying on the same style would get him killed, so he instinctively created his own style.

Tōdō Shishō was unexpectedly quite pleased with him, though, and once said that if he followed the style through and through, he would be even more furious. So he guessed it was a win-win situation for him.

But the brat always wanted to challenge him, it became an everyday thing from then on. Whenever he visits the temple to train, at least twice to three times a week before going to the gym the same amount of times, the boy would always challenge him and he would easily defeat him in a few moves. Of course, that caused him to have some sort of grudge on him but at least it's practice.

Yu jumped back to safety, avoiding the slash aimed at his stomach before he blocked the attack from his right, _He's focusing his strength on solely attacking me_ , he observed, parrying the swing before being on the defence again. Keiji almost growled at him and kept on going, attacking Yu in a barrage of slashes and stabs. Yu saw them all like they were going in slow motion.

A slash to the right, he blocked it with his own weapon. A stab towards the left, he sidestepped right. A swing towards his chest, he did a backwards arch before using his foot to kick the sword away from Keiji's hands. He landed in a crouch as the younger lad hissed in pain, _Too slow_ , Yu thought to himself. But he was a stubborn young bull that took up his sword again before aiming a slash attack on the older's head but was easily blocked.

Yu felt the blade was being pressured, already knowing that he wanted the older to submit, but he wasn't going down without a fight. He parried the attack before he began his own offence. A stab to the stomach before quickly crouching down and did a sweep kick, causing his opponent to lose balance and fell on his ass.

Yu placed the tip of the wooden sword near his neck, a sign of victory, "Give it up, Keiji! You know you ain't gonna win against Yu-senpai!" One student yelled from the sidelines.

"It's not over! I will beat you and take first! Just you wait!" Yu sighed as he lowered his sword, ignoring the yelling boy on the ground as he was already taking his leave. But of course, Keiji just had to be a bastard. Yu didn't even look back when he grabbed the wooden katana that was aimed towards his head again, causing everyone to gasp at the level of reflex he had. They knew he was _strong_ , but not _that_ _strong_.

The silver-haired didn't even flinch, nor was he surprised that the younger man played dirty. Some Shadows did as well, and he has been cautious ever since, "If you excuse me, Masamune-kun. I have work soon," he said, letting go of the sword and walked off to the showers.

He was soon stopped by Naoya as he smiled at the display of self-control, "You did well as always, Narukami-kun," he praised the younger man. Yu bowed deeply in respect for he was the one teacher who took care of him when he first entered the temple.

"It was all due to your guidance, Shishō. If you excuse me, I have to prepare for work now," he said, bowing once more before going to the showers, leaving the man alone.

Naoya couldn't help but chuckled as Yu reminded him of himself in his youth, but he still wondered just how he managed to develop his style? It was a sudden change, even if he was away for a year in a very village-like place. So what could've happened in a small town like Inaba that Yu created his personalized version of the style? Who knows, but he was happy nonetheless. When the right time comes, he would ask.

Yu was like a son of his. There was an odd connection between the two. A familiar yet so foreign attraction, like he knew Yu for a long time but he also knew that he has never met him until he came to the dōjō. He had never felt the pull so strongly, at least, not in 20 years. But that was the time when the world almost ended.

It was also the time when he awakened his other self. Maybe, just maybe... That Yu was _similar_ , or _exactly_ like him? Who knows, whether Yu was the same or not, the headmaster promised himself that he'll wait for his student to come around. Until that time, he'll have to wait for the numerous questions he had in his mind.

* * *

 _Shibuya, Police Headquarters, 09.42_

Yu was still not used to the large building, even if he was in the force for a couple of months. Well, almost a year, technically but he was still not that used to it. But he was not a _full_ officer just yet. No, he was still attending university. It's just that the police force was interested in him due to the credit he had in Inaba, discovering who the real mystery murderer. An early internship is he could call it that. He never thought he'd be in the force, to be perfectly honest, but maybe he could give it a chance and maybe be like Chie and Uncle Dōjima?

He took one last look of the clothing he was wearing. A simple, all white suit (well not really, but most of it) and leather shoes. Fixing his tie up a little, he made sure there were no wrinkles on the jacket. None so far, that was good news. Holding onto his suitcase, he finally made his move against the towering office.

Entering the building, he was greeted by the same large receptionist. A flood of people was entering and exiting, be it for questions or lost and found, or even a suspicious sighting and reporting. But even with the many people flowing inside out, it was oddly quiet. Just as expected from Japan, "Ah, Narukami-san," a voice interrupted his sightseeing. Looking at the owner of the voice, he smiled warmly at the older woman.

"Nījima-san, it has been a while," he greeted her, fixing his tie slightly when he felt it was a bit too loose, "How are you on this lovely morning?" The man asked. Sae just chuckled, always so formal to everyone. Not to mention smoothly as silk, especially with how much of a player he can be without himself knowing it.

"Still as busy as ever," she commented with a sigh, "so how about you? I heard you were assigned to be a probation officer to some delinquent," she said, curious to see how he would handle his first big case. For the past year, he would always be an assistant to one of the detectives. They would assign him to a case to test his resolve and he had always exceeded their expectations. The level of his calm and collected mind was quite high for someone his age, she thought he would've stressed over the cases.

Yu hummed softly, he was already informed about the case but he wasn't given the full story. It was one of the reasons why he wanted to go to his supervisor and ask him about the so-called delinquent. He could be like Kanji for all he knew, but everyone was too quick to judge someone just by their actions, "I don't really mind, besides, it can broaden my horizons," he replied back, "so how are things with the so-called ' _mental_ _breakdown_ ' cases?" He asked curiously, or at least, that was what she thought.

Sae narrowed her eyes as she let out a tired sigh, "Still no progress whatsoever. We only know that they started two years ago, it breaks their minds and turns them into suicidal zombies. Not to mention it happens to random people, similar to a curse," she said, but she knew curses don't exist, so there was some sort of way. Possibly someone controlling them, but how was the question. And _who_.

Yu crossed his arms over his chest, taking mental notes inside his head, "I see. Well, we're all friends here, if you ever need some help," he suggested to the older woman, "I may be young but I did help identify the killer in Inaba." _Actually, I was the one who found out first. Even Naoto took a while before I said Adachi's name. Not that she'll believe me._

"Besides, I'm quite used to odd cases like these types. Courtesy of Naoto," he commented and added a small white lie. Sae hummed as she thought about his offer.

The younger man looked over to his watch and saw the time. His shift would soon start, "Well, I should get going. I don't want Suō-san to think I'm late or whatever."

Sae nodded her head, gesturing to her own files in her hands, "I should too. The chief is nagging me about this report for days now and it's annoying me," she laughed quietly at her joke as Yu joined with her, using his hand to hide the grin on his face, "I'll see you around, and be sure to be careful ok?" She warned him before going her separate way.

Yu just smiled and waved her a goodbye before going towards the office ward. He made his way back to the halls quickly while checking his phone to see the time.

09.58

Right on time, he thought to himself as he finally arrived at the door. A swift knock was made as a rough yet soft voice spoke out from the other side, "Who is it?" He asked.

"Suō-san? It's Narukami Yu," he reported in as he opened the door after he heard the ok from the other side. Sitting on the chair behind the desk was none other than Detective Suō Katsuya. A middle-aged, brown-haired man wearing a simple brown suit with a unique trademark of a pair of red sunglasses. Even when he was 41 years old, he was still a handsome young man.

"Ah, Narukami-kun. Just the boy I needed to talk about," he said as he gave Yu a warm smile before taking the files on his right and presented him, "this is the file that contains all be information about your charge."

The silver-haired man took the file as he opened it with his slender yet calloused fingers. Reading the data slowly, he scanned what he needed to know most about the boy.

 _Name: Kurusu Akira_

 _Age: 16_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Birthday: 2000 December 20th_

 _Birthplace: Inaba_

Yu stopped reading when he read where his birthplace was. So he was from Inaba. That sure took Yu to back memory lane. A country boy going to a city. Almost like a city boy was going to a town. Curious. The man continued his reading, wanting to know more about him.

The reason for his probation... Assault? Looking at the picture, he didn't look like the type for it. Not to mention those eyes. Even if it was just a picture, he seemed rather, how should he say it? His dark orbs seemed bleak and sombre. He read the file again, just to check if he missed any important notes.

Katsuya waited patiently for his apprentice, as he liked to call him, to finish reading, "Judging by your reaction, I'd say you don't believe the story," he suddenly spoke. The man was analysing his facial features, but Narukami Yu always had a very stoic face that almost nobody could decipher. Close to a few valued friends, but Katsuya always thought that he was a bit too similar to a certain brown haired man he knew way back. Or more specifically, he reminded him of his _younger brother_.

But the boy on the file reminded him so much of his father, the person he was investigating on his own before. It was all due to the curiosity that drove him, but he couldn't help that there was something beyond them. Even if he went against the other detective's advice, "There is a reason why I scouted you, Narukami-kun," he suddenly said.

Yu removed his gaze from the file as he looked at him, his gaze fiercely as he awaited what he was going to say, "You reminded me a lot of myself when I was at your age. You want to see the truth and not an illusion," he narrowed his eyes slightly, biting the inside of his cheeks when he remembered the incident in Karukozaka.

Katsuya didn't notice how Yu flinched slightly at the comment as it reminded him his year in Inaba. Or at least, he hoped, "the reason why I chose you for this case," Yu gulped down his saliva that was gathering in his mouth, somewhat curious at as to why he was chosen instead of people they were obviously more experienced them him, "If that boy is anything like his father-,"

 _Ring ring ring_

Katsuya paused as he looked over to the desk phone. He sighed before glancing at Yu. The silver-haired man nodded his head, understanding his silent request as he closed his mouth shut. The man took the phone and held it up his ear, "Hello? Detective Todoroki?" He asked, not surprised at all by the call. He nodded his head as the other line continued speaking, "Yes, he's here... No, I was about to until you called... Wait, no?" Katsuya frowned when he heard what the other line was saying before listening to the reason, "Ah, so that's why... Yes, yes... Understood," Katsuya held the phone over to Yu, "he wants to speak to you."

Yu blinked in surprised but accepted the phone anyway, "Hello?" He greeted the other line.

An old, gruff voice was heard, " _Narukami-kun! It's Detective Todoroki. I do hope Katsuya is treating you well. I would have asked Tamaki-kun to do it but she's still hunting that assassin that's chasing Tadashi-kun after all, they're busy people I tell you,_ " he laughed, remembering the time when Tamaki and Tadashi were children. Rebellious children, might he add. Not to mention Tadashi was, for some odd reason, was always on the run due to assassins coming for his ass.

"He's a great mentor, sir. I look forward to working together with him," he said as a smile crept onto his lips, "What is it that you wanted to speak about sir?" Yu couldn't help but be straightforward as he was quite curious what he had to say.

The other line went silent for quite some time as Yu frowned, sensing something was wrong. Before he could ask, Todoroki spoke, " _Your case, Narukami. But I have a feeling you will do splendidly. You are the type that doesn't like to be ignorance and prefer the truth, am I right?_ " Yu bit his lip, again, the truth. That was all correct.

He was the Fool of the Truth. Katsuya and Todoroki had both told him that he was the " _truth_ " for some reason. Like they were pushing him towards the truth, just like what happened in Inaba. But why was the question he was looking for. Yu didn't say anything.

" _Then find the one hiding behind the mask of hypocrisy. This world is already too corrupted by greed and power._ " With that and the last goodbye, Yu was hung up. The silver-haired man blinked in surprise, not expecting the sudden hung up.

"What did he say?" Katsuya asked, wanting to know what the older man said to him.

Yu bit his lip lightly, not sure where to start, "He said to find the one underneath the mask," he says before looking at her straight in the eye, "but I think I can handle it."

The man smiled knowingly, crossing his arms against his chest before looking at the clock, "That's good. Now get to work, Narukami. You still have much to do," the man said. Yu nodded his head as he started to rearrange the files.

* * *

 _Yongenjaya, Leblanc, 17.20_

Yu sighed as he waited for his cup of coffee in a small cafe that was in the alley. It was in the evening and people were preparing their bags to go home and rest for the remaining time they had for that day. The silver-haired was too tired organizing papers in the office and walking back and forth to this department and that department. He was glad he could still visit his favourite cafe.

The police intern always liked Leblanc for its simplicity, both the coffee and curry were delicious too. But one thing that he really liked about the shop was the owner, Sakura Sōjirō. An old man in his 40s and likes to wear a pink shirt, but with a crude sense of humour. Somehow it kind of reminded him of his uncle Dōjima to be perfectly honest.

Yu was accompanied by another brunet in a grey suit. The man was older than him by at least five to six years, his fierce chocolate eyes were focused on the black coffee cup he was holding, he looked rather irritated but held his emotions in check, "You didn't tell me that your new boss is my brother," he said suddenly, placing a strand of brown hair behind his ear.

Yu just chuckled before giving a small thanks and a nod to an old man in glasses who served his coffee, "Thanks boss," he gave his gratitude to him, "may I also have some curry as well?" he ordered his food as he was quite famished from working.

Sōjirō just smiled, or rather smirk, "Extra spicy like always, roger that," the man said as he returned to the stove. Yu took a small sip of his _dirty bean water*_ that had extra cream and sugar, wanting to drink something sweet before returning his attention to the older man, "Sorry about that. It slipped out of my mind," he chuckled, crossing his legs together to make himself more comfortable, "Still though, you really don't need to follow me 24/7, Suō-san."

Tatsuya Suō shrugged his shoulders, leaning against the head of the sofa, "Just call me Tatsuya so you don't confuse my brother and I. As for your question, it was at your parent's request. If it wasn't for them, I would still be in my garage, fixing cars and bikes," he sighed, "and maybe have a _little fun_ with my precious Jun," he added jokingly with a smirk as Yu laughed, almost choking on his coffee.

"I don't need to hear how great your sex life is, but very well, Tatsuya-san," he chuckled, wiping some of the coffee that almost got sprayed over the table on his mouth, "Talking about Jun-san, how are he and the kids?" Yu asked curiously. He had rarely talked with Tatsuya's husband recently due to being both a teacher and working on his own flower shop. So he was quite a busy man.

Tatsuya smiled adoringly when Yu mentioned his family, remembering the day when he confessed for the first time, even if it was in such a dangerous moment, and all the way to the meeting him once more. Unfortunately for them, the time when he proposed was when Japan was not exactly open to same-sex marriages, and adoption too, but same-sex relationships were allowed. Which was why he and Jun went to the United Kingdom and adopted their children there.

"He's doing quite well, caught a bit of a cold but nothing can stop him. As for the children... Though, I can't call Hotaru a kid anymore since he's starting high school this year. Aki is just a little angel," he smiled as the images of his children were appearing inside his mind. He remembered meeting Hotaru for the first time. He was abandoned by his real parents in England when they supposedly were on vacation from Japan at the ripe age of seven. The poor boy must've felt so scared before. Aki was another story, her mother died during her birth while her father died in a car accident going to the hospital. The girl didn't even get to have a name because her relatives blamed her for the deaths of her parents, causing her to be transferred to the adoption centre.

He remembered the moment Jun laid eyes on them and instantly fell in love with the both of them and how he practically begged Tatsuya to adopt the two of them instead of one like they planned. Tatsuya, being the weak man he was especially to the eyes of his husband, reluctantly agreed to Jun's request and ended up adopting the both of them. It was their own little love story filled with happiness.

"That's good news," Yu commented just as Sōjiro brought the curry to him. Giving a small nod in thanks, he began eating the spicy broth and rice. The taste never changes. It was always constant, the perfect balance between salty and spicy, "When are they free exactly? I'd like you to have a break since you've been guarding me ever since I came back from Inaba," he said, sounding a bit annoyed since his parents were a bit overprotective of him ever since what happened in Inaba. It was true that it showed them that they care but they were always too busy with work it was almost ridiculous.

Tatsuya hummed, thinking to himself, "They're free on the weekends, to be honest, you want me to take a break on these days?" He asked, looking at the other to see his approval. When he saw the younger lad nodded, he couldn't help but smile, "Thanks kid, sometimes you're too kind for your own good."

Yu and Tatsuya continued their small talk as they drink and eat in the small cafe. They treated each other like brothers, they share secrets with one another, a bond that seemed too familiar yet different. A bond between the guests of the Velvet Room, but they didn't know they were once guests now, didn't they?

* * *

 _Shibuya Crossroad, 21.46_

Narukami Yu was tired. It was night time, but there was still one more thing he had to do before he could call the day a success. Tatsuya already went home as per his request, saying he had some urgent business he needed to attend to. Walking in the dead of night, Shibuya was still filled with people and honking cars. The night sky completely covered by the neon lights of the shops and other forms of advertisement.

The city was always like it, bright, filled with colours, breathing. Inaba was different. It was lively enough but there was an odd sense of tranquillity in the atmosphere. He didn't like the city, per se, but he didn't hate it. He was neutral to Tōkyō, and there were kind people in them but the city always had a dark side it wanted to hide.

He was currently waiting for someone, even if that person was late for almost half an hour. Yu tapped his foot impatiently, looking at his watch in annoyance before sighing in defeat. The man he was waiting for was always so late, he wondered why he has partnered up with him again.

"Narukami!" A voice in the distance called out as Yu glared at the jogging figure coming his way. A man in his late 20s with shorter silver hair, he was wearing an all-black suit with a dark crimson tie. He heaved, running out if his breath as he stopped right in front of Yu, "Sorry, work has been hectic lately."

The younger man shook his head disappointingly. Sanada Akihiko was the name of the man in front of him. A former bear wrestler turned police officer recently. He remembered the first time meeting the man and couldn't help but wonder just what was he thinking _not wearing a shirt_ in a cool town like Inaba? Did he want to catch a cold?

"You're supposed to have less work than me," Yu almost whined, a frown creeping its way onto his lips, "I still have to worry about university, then I have the internship, interviews with the journalists, not to mention the gym, my kendo practice and my probation charge. You only have police and SO work," he pointed out, a bit annoyed since he was the one that was always waiting for the older man before they could finally go to where their destination was.

Akihiko held up his hands in surrender, "Sorry, sorry. I'll talk to Mitsuru about it, ok? It's my fault," he apologized to the younger man, "Anyway, let's get going. Better go now before Mitsuru comes for our heads," he joked, using his head to point towards the large building in the distance.

"Might I remind you she will cut _your_ head instead of _mine_?"

* * *

 _Shibuya, Kijiro Building, 21.57_

Kijiro Mitsuru tapped her feet as she waited for the two people that were running late for their meeting. It wasn't the first time, nor the last. She wasn't a patient woman, per se, but she had learned how to control her wild emotions over the years.

She only had one person to blame anyway. The other man was probably forced to wait like her. Like always. She wondered just why was he always late to their meetings. Mitsuru knew police work is no joke, it's not fun and no prank from the get-go. But she was at her limit since that son of a bitch was always unpunctual.

She tapped her slender, delicate finger on the table, closing her eyes as she waited for the two males to come, "Be patient, Kijiro-san. Akihiko-san and Senpai will come soon," a dark, long-haired woman reassured her. Shirogane Naoto was her name, and playing the detective game was in her fame. She was the one that took most of the credit for Adachi's arrest as per her leader's request. Yu was never one to want fame. He already had enough of them due to how influential his parents were.

Mitsuru couldn't help but agree with her, but at the same time wanted to express her displeasure, "I swear I'm going to _Bufudyne_ Akihiko's ass..." She muttered under her breath, already planning the execution in her head before the door suddenly burst open to reveal the late party.

"Sorry we're late!" Akihiko apologized to them all.

A bulky, black-haired android was glaring at him and was about to speak until Naoto hits him at the side, "Behave, Sōsei," was all she said as the android identified as Sōsei crossed his arms against his chest.

"Fine... Just because we have some information on the case," he grunted, not making eye contact with her.

Mitsuru looked over to the rest of the androids. Metis, Labrys, and Aegis were all there. Everyone was there except for Ai who was working in Inaba under Yōsuke. Some people were missing, but that was because of their even hectic schedules. But right then, the key figures were all present in the room and that was what mattered most.

"Now that everyone is here, let the Shadow Operative meeting begin."

* * *

 ** _* note: if you get it, I will love you forever_**

 ** _Also I didn't realize I wrote like... Almost 6000 words xD anyway, enjoy!_**


	4. Chapter 3: The Week Before Part 3

**_Notes: warning for this chapter and also I hope its realistic... I'm worried about this particular chapter cuz it's my first time writing and well it's... Dark as hell •-• it also built Ren as a character. Hope you all like him. Also, a warning I wrote this when I was sleepy so I'm not that proud of it ⁝(ᵒ̴̶̷᷄ ᵒ̴̶̷᷅ )⁝ I didn't know what to write for that particular scene soooooooo... Sorry if it ended up weird but I wanted to make it obscure._**

 ** _Warnings:_**

 ** _Mental illness_**

 ** _Blood_**

 ** _Self-harm_**

 ** _Depression_**

 ** _Anxiety_**

 ** _Attacks_**

 ** _Bad parenting_**

 ** _Abuse (mentioned)_**

 _Inaba, 2016 April 10th, 20.39_

It began as a whispering in the air, the night breeze rose up as they stir the leaves of the trees. Ren began running, looking up to the dark sky that was darkened even more with the heavy clouds. Rain was coming. That he knew for sure. The deafening roar of thunder was drawing nearer to him. A brilliant flash of light flickered and died before another bolt of light broke the utter darkness. It cleaved the cloak of the sky, only lasting for a couple of seconds.

The boy began to trot faster, feeling the tickling pearls of water on his skin. The rain intensified, shooting down bullets of water as they hammered down everything they touched. It rained down over the small town with a roar.

The sound of emptiness was disrupted by the loud gregarious boom of thunder. The cold icy rain pierced his pale and wet skin. He ran across the slippery path, his posture weakened by the weight of his soaked clothes. The quality of darkness shifted in the sky but the rain kept pouring. The harsh rain obliterated the crystal reflection of the sky and turned it into a disorientated chaos.

It seemed as if that even the gods were weeping for him.

That or they were _laughing_ at his miserable ass. And he believed the latter.

The boy glanced up to the dark sky, imagine if they really were laughing at his pathetic being of a mortal human. Or could he even call himself a human being?

 _Why are you here again?_ \- **female, late twenties**

With his body drenched in rain, Ren quickly made a turn to where his house was. The rain kept on pouring down onto his small body, leaving no mercy first everything and everyone that stood in its path.

 _It's a bad place y'know? So why? -_ **male, a child**

Ren ignored everything, just wanting to focus on what was in front of him. To get away from the grim downpour as soon as possible. The sting on his heart was not worth to listen to. The voices at the back of his head were even more so.

 _Listen to us, Ren, and keep us safe_ \- **Male, late thirties**

 _Step, step, step..._

He staggered, eyed widening in shock before turning around on his heels. His eyes filled with panic, clouded with the uncertainty for the future. His heart was still beating. Every single pound on his chest. He felt it all. He dared not to move. He dared not even breathe. Frozen in place. The hairs on his arms stood to attention, as a militia of chills marched down on his spine.

Was there something there or was it just his imagination? The beating gets louder and louder, surely if there was something there, it could hear Rens' cacophonous thrumming rhythm. The sound was intolerable, he breathed deeper by the second.

No one was there. _Or were_ _they?_

 _Why are you heading that way!? Turn around now! Don't let the bastard get us!_ \- **female, early teenaged years**

Turning around, all he could see was an empty street drenched from the rain. Ren bit his lip, feeling even more paranoid. The rain was icy cold, and the wind made it even more so. But he couldn't find it himself to run anymore, even if he'll get sick.

He stood there frozen to the core on the street leading towards his house. It was always empty, devoid of life. Rows of houses were the only visible thing Ren could see. And even then, they brought him pain. He wanted nothing but to take all of his memories and put them inside a box, sealing them away and destroy it until nothing was left. The familiar road was all too well acquainted with his memories.

 _Don't listen to them, you're going to catch a cold you know?_ \- **male, early twenties**

And there it went again. The voice that had a distinguished comfort in the tone. It was ironically the quietest voice he knew and yet he heard it crystal clear. The only voice that he knew he shouldn't hear, the other voices screamed out curses and insults, and yet with only a few words, the soft voice gave Ren the push he needed to begin.

 _Go on, walk._

It said again, and so he began to walk, albeit slower than before. But hearing it again was more than enough to give him a sense of safety.

 _Amamiya Residence, 22.17_

Ren stood silently in front of his house, an uncanny feeling was bubbling at the pit of his stomach. The house always looked much larger than he thought, his eyes were used to it being a simple prison for him. Never going to release him. Too tall, and too wide.

It was always like that. Every night when he went back home. The large house was haunting to him. He didn't want to be in the household anymore. Too many memories wanting to be forgotten. Too many wounds that could never heal.

 _TURN BACK, TURN BACK NOW!_

 _DONT GO INSIDE!_

 _L_ _ISTEN TO US FOOL!_

Ren held his hands in a tight fist, trying to ignore the voices inside his head. Like it or not, the house was still his home. His father was still his parent who brought life to him. Without his father, he would be nothing, not that he was already something, _I know... So please... Go away..._

 _Useless child, go away._

 _Stupid, stupid!_

 _Ren's a big dumb idiot!_

 _J_ _ust leave, he didn't want you anyway._

And the voices went without stopping. Looking back at the house, he knew he had no choice but to abide by the rules. How society was failing both amused and horrified him. The lights were still on, signalling that he, his father, was home. With a shiver trailing down his spine, he took a step towards the entrance. And another. And another. And another.

Standing in front of the door, Ren bit his lip as he stared at the innocent knob. Placing a cold hand on the small piece of metal, shivers ran down his spine. Steeling himself for the last time, he turned the knob and opened the door, "I'm home..." He said, almost in a whisper.

"Come here," a gruff, overworked voice called out form the living room. Ren gulped down the spit gathering at the back of his mouth, hands were slowly taking off his shoes even if they couldn't stop shaking at the thought. He was probably going to talk about the legal data he received from the police, but didn't they already finished it a few days ago? What could he want then when they had already finished writing all of the necessary documents?

Placing his shoes on the rack at the side, he slipped on his black sandals before making his slow journey to the living room. The hallway was shorter than he had expected, perhaps because when he was young, he would always run along the hall for a long period of time.

Standing at the open doorway into the living room, his father was glaring at the documents that were placed rather messily on the table. He was clearly not in the mood to talk as he annoyance could be felt rather easily, rubbing his forehead tiredly before placing some of his black strands behind his ear. A phone was on his free hand as if he had just finished calling someone. His expression was hard to read as usual, with his face devoid of emotion. Except for those intimidating dark eyes of his.

Looking up from the documents, Amamiya Kaiji turned his attention towards his one and only son, Amamiya Ren, quaking in his boots.

"Did you call for me?" The boy asked, careful in choosing his words before noticing something was... _Slightly_ different about his father. He didn't smell any alcohol. Not even a single, small can of beer was seen. No bottles of wine, no shots, no nothing. Nor did he reeked of other scents like those expensive perfumes the hookers wore.

The boy noticed the papers were actually applications. Applications for a school in the city, to be precise. Well, he was still a growing teenager. At least his father was still in his right mind to finish his education. Or so he hoped. But when he thought about it, which would a school accept someone who had a criminal record?

What caught his attention the most was the one school he recognized as a prestigious one. A name was already written on the paper and a new seal that he knew didn't belong to him, "I've found you a school that'll accept you," the man said, his voice empty and dull, "It's a so-called prestigious school, I just need you to check if I miss anything."

Ren just nodded his head, walking towards Kaiji cautiously as he picked up the paper that he was working on before. He read the name of the school. Shūjin Academy. He has heard of the school before. They were most famous for hiring a nationally known athlete as their teacher. But he couldn't help but wonder why would the school let him in when even normal schools rejected him?

The boy immediately narrowed his eyes when he read the name. It wasn't his. Wasn't _his_ name, he meant. But the picture was his. Or maybe a twin? But he knew he was a single son. Actually, who the fuck was it? Did the application get switched up? Because he knew for hell that he did not know a " _Kurusu Akira_."

Reading the file fully, he realized that everything that was written down on it (except his name) was his information. Was his father so drunk when he wrote his name and ended up sleeping before filling the file with the correct data? Not that he was drunk before.

"But this isn't my name," was all he said to Kaiji. But the man didn't seem to be fazed by it one bit. In fact, he expected it. Ren bit his lip, wondering to himself, _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything..._

But before Ren could think of a reason, Kaiji opened his mouth, "That's your name. When you leave the house, you won't leave as _Amamiya Ren._ You leave as _Kurusu Akira,_ " he explained, looking fatigued as he took out a smoke and lit it up.

Ren widened his eyes in shock. Did he hear what his father said? Was he going to abandon his one and only identity? Or worst... Was his father already sick of him that he would disown his only child? The fact that he changed his birth name and even created a new fake seal for him was too much for him to handle.

All he tried to do saving a woman from getting harassed by a drunk old man. And then the Goddess of Fate rewarded him by sending him to the courtroom. Just from doing what was right. Weren't they in the wrong!?

 _He doesn't want you anymore!_

Shut up...

 _Useless piece of garbage should just die!_

Please...

 _He doesn't want to associate with you~_

No more...

 _Look, he cuts all his links with him! How sad, hahaha!_

Ren gripped his empty hand into a fist, already accepting that there was no way out of it. Six years of living the so-called hell hole were enough. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wouldn't dare to ask his father why he had a change of identity, because he knew that his father didn't want him in his life anymore. He just _knew_.

The sound of a phone rang and reverberated through the room. Kaiji looked down on his phone, seeing the contact name as he narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Go pack your things before it's too late," was all he said as Ren nodded his head, tears threatening to escape from his dark, nightly eyes.

As he walked up the stairs towards his room, Kaiji slid the phones' green button and held it up his ear, "I told him," was what he said to the other end of the line. The man narrowed his eyes as he listened to the phone, puffing out a smoke, "Do your fucking job, old man, I don't fucking care anymore," he said in a harsh voice, tightening his fist and biting his lip, "Just get him away from me."

 _Please..._

 _Amamiya Residence, Rens' Bedroom_

Ren ran upstairs when he was out of his fathers' sight, quickly running across the short hallway towards his room in a desperate struggle. The tears were already forming in his eyes, and his body weakening due to being overwhelmed by his fathers' words.

 _HE DOESN'T WANT YOU!_

Shut up! 

The voices rang out inside his head again as he desperately tried to shut them all down. He didn't want to hear them, he didn't want emotion anymore. He was barely clinging onto the last piece of humanity he had.

 _KILL YOURSELF!_

Just shut up!

But they were getting louder and harsher, and in his state of mind, all he wanted was just a place that he could belong. Hearing them say this thing over and over again was hard, but it was even harder when your own family had also said those cruel words to him.

 _YOU WERE NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE BORN!_

I said shut up!

He could hear them. He could see them. His own family. The words they spat at him, the fake lies they spread about him, the hatred they held for him in their eyes.

 _WHY DONT YOU JUST STOP EXISTING!_

SHUT. UP!

Ren slammed the door close, locking it tight as he felt his salty tears finally dropped from his glistening eyes. Brick by brick, his walls came tumbling down. He leaned against the door, legs weakened as he let himself drop down onto the cold surface. His body shook as he hid his face with his hands.

The sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his grief, then overcome by the wave of his emotions he would break down entirely, all his defences washed away in those salty pearls of liquid seemingly not able to stop anytime soon.

 _Bathroom..._

His mind thought, but his body wasn't listening like it was glued on the ground. He shook like a leaf, dreading for the future. The dull ache of his heart hurts too heavy for him to bear. But at the same time, the urge to go to the white room was getting stronger by each passing second.

But he couldn't care less.

As much as he tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from his throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. He curled into a small ball, hugging his knees close to his chest and tried to scream, but his voice was melted by the sound of the place. The muffled sobs wracked against his chest. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was gone.

He didn't know how long he sat there in front of his door, the floor drenched in rain from his clothes. He shivered, the air dropped to freezing temperatures. As heavy as a wrecking ball, Ren forced himself still. He dragged his body to stand up and walk towards the bathroom, his hands endlessly searching for some kind of support. The table, the chair, the bed, the wall. Anything within his reach.

He made his desperate struggle towards the bathroom, opening the door with a loud bang before his hands were holding the sink in a death grip, knowing if he was to let go his legs would weaken and fall on the cold hard ground.

Ren's hands were desperately opening the mirror cabinet, the drugs and other sanitary equipment like toothpaste, shampoo, soap and floss. But he wasn't looking for them. No, he didn't care about the loud clatter of things falling down from the cabinet as the sound echoed inside the small room.

No, he was looking for his safe haven that no one knows. Even his own father.

 _There...!_

A bright, silvery object shone on the top corner of the cabinet as he mediately took it. He didn't care about the pain that was felt when he grabbed it in a desperate struggle. Using the same hand, he used the fore part of his arm to wipe away the fallen object to the floor.

And for the first time that night, he finally saw his reflection on the mirror.

The foundation he wore from his mother's makeup bag was slowly falling due to the raindrops and salty pearls from his eyes. The dark purple blotches started to appear on his face. The black eye he received from his own father.

He wept, tears streaming from his deep night sky eyes, loud, heaving sobs tearing from his throat, and still, he did not look away from the mirror. Not until the sobs drove him to his knees did his determined gaze fall. He couldn't hold it anymore. He promised himself, but it was always broken.

Ren strained his muscles, forcing himself to stand on his two feet and started to strip out of his rain-drenched clothes. It was starting to hurt his reopened wounds anyway. The black hoodie and pair of jeans fell on to the floor with a soft thud due to the water mass, revealing his body that was covered in bandages drenched in rain and dark red patches.

Without a second thought, he ripped all of the bandages on his arms, stomach and legs throwing them all on the floor. Parts of his skin were coloured in deep amethyst and dark crimson. But the most prominent wounds he had were his arms, lower stomach and thighs.

A myriad of cut marks, both new and old. Glaring, endless streaks of red. He couldn't remember when he started doing it. He couldn't remember how much pain he did to himself. He just couldn't. But it was his safe haven. It was his escape from the cruel reality of the world.

He remembered wanting to end the pain once and for all and accidentally cut his finger during cooking. He remembered how it hurt. How the blood would seep out of the newly open wound. How numbing it felt. How the painful pleasure when the physical pain was overwhelming him.

Guiding the silvery sharp object to his wrist, he watched the blade pierced through his already wounded skin even more. The red liquid flowing almost instantaneously as his arm shook.

 _Pain._

Oh, how he longed for the pain to numb his senses but...

 **It wasn't enough.**

He wanted **more**.

So **that** was what he would do.

He placed the metal on his skin, touching it softly before quickly ran the blade across his arm, watching more of the blood pour out of the slashed skin.

 _No... You shouldn't do this..._

The same voice that comforted him, the voice that was always protecting him from the others pleaded. But Ren didn't listen for he was too long gone in search for numbness.

Ren's breathing was shallow. His whole body shivering at both the pleasure and pain, the blade grazing ever so slightly on his skin.

He needed **more**.

 _Slash_.

He needed more.

 _Then do it._

 _Slash, slash._

 _Make it hurt._

More.

 _Do it._

 _Slash_.

But it's **_still_** not enough.

 _Another slash._

 _And another._

Not enough.

He needed **more**.

 _Slash._

More.

 _That's right._

More.

 _Slash, slash, slash._

 _Hurt yourself._

More.

 _Slash, slash, slash._

 _No one loves you._

 _Slash, slash._

More.

 _Slash_.

 _Your existence is a waste._

More.

 _Slash, slash._

 _You're no one._

More!

 _Slash, slash, slash, slash._

 _Coward._

 _Slash, slash, slash, slash, slash, slash._

More!

 _Slash, slash, slash, slash,_

 _slash, slash, slash,_

 _slash, slash, slash._

 _Now, bleed!_

More!

 _Bleed you pathetic piece of shit!_

 _Slashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslashslash._

 **MORE!**

 ** _BLEED TO YOUR DEATH!_**

And soon enough, the shutters would come down, his emotion walled off behind a mask of coping. He would just wear it until everything was right again, he didn't know another way.

Besides... Is it better to rack yourself with noisy sobs and let the world know of your pain were no one would care to even bat an eye at you, leaving you to deal with it alone or slowly release your emotion within yourself with silent tears where you cant get hurt even more so by the cruel reality the world is today?

 ** _Notes:There's a reason why I named him Kaiji but I aint gain'tagainst :3_**

 ** _Also wanna hug Renren so badly, I feel awful for making him weak TT but he needs to for the story to go on ｡ﾟ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾟ｡_**


End file.
